


Mine... Mind!!!  MINE!!!!!

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dominant, Dwarf will never let their one's go, M/M, One's, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Thorin is a Softie, bonded, greedy, mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: What's mine is mine and mine and mine.Since the moment his eyes laid upon the Hobbit,Thorin declared Bilbo Baggins his.And he doesn't share.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Mine… Mine!! MINE!!!

 

He's hungry and little miserable. Stupid wizard must have given him a faulty map. This is all Gandalf fault. He became lost five times. No one will find out. Dwalin will never let him forget it.

 

“Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to…”

 

His eyes lock on the most beautiful creature in middle-earth. 

 

Mine.

 

Honey curls.

 

Mine!

 

Soft porcelain skin.

 

MINE!!

 

Plump red lips.

 

MINE!!!

 

He does not let his treasure finish whatever he was saying. He picks him up into his arms. 

 

He glares at all the dwarfs. 

 

And declares.

 

“MINE!”

 

Dwarves are overprotective, greedy and dominant with their chosen Soulmates.

 

“MINE!”

 

Again, he declares as he holds his treasure to his chest.

 

“No one touches what's MINE!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?”

 

Everyone nods and backs away from the King. Even Gandalf is taken back. Nothing can ever separate a dwarf from their One.

 

Bilbo is just confused.

 

But does not stop the stunning dwarf from declaring him his. 

 

He kinda likes this.

 

Be belongs to someone.

 

Handsome dwarf.

 

Strong and powerful.

 

Bilbo is a bit annoyed and hungry. Have a horde of uninvited dwarrows in his smial.

 

“Come on my dwarf. Let's see if there's anything left to eat.”

 

His hobbit somehow escaped his arms and walked away from him. He rushed to him and glared at everyone who stood to close to what belonged to him. He kept his hand on his sword. 

 

“Treasure!”

 

Nothings going to come close to what was his. Doesn't his One know, his arms are the one place he will ever be safe.

 

“Mmmm.”

 

MINE!

 

“Get back into my arms.”

 

He followed honey curls and plump bottom.

 

“Really, hold on. I'm going to make us something to eat. If I can find anything.”

 

MINE!

 

“Treasure. You are Mine.”

 

“What! Ohh yes. Yes.”

 

His treasure waved him off. Why wasn't he paying him any attention. 

 

“TREASURE!”

 

He was just ignored.

 

“Boys can you get that basket for me. Yes, that one on the top.”

 

He didn't care if hey were his nephews. He growled at them, giving them the Durin glare.

 

The hobbit was his.

 

HIS!

 

MINE!

 

“I could have give it to you.”

 

Again ignored. He went to pick him up now caring about food. All he received was a face full of a flying spoon.

 

MINE!!

 

He glard at them all. He didn't stray from his hobbit. His shadow. Touching curls and soft skin.

 

MINE!!!

 

He could feel his hobbit shiver under his touch. His back pressed into soft body.

 

MINE!!!!

 

My One.

 

My Consort.

 

My Husband.

 

“Here you go. Now let's eat.”

 

“Yes my treasure.”

 

Without further delay he picks up his hobbit and a tray with food.

 

Bilbo had never been someone's treasure before. He tried to fight the blush that kept spreading all over. His dwarf already had him shivering when he tried to cook them something to eat. It had been hard. 

 

He tried not to squirm in his chair. The dwarf looked at him with hunger. 

 

As if he, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was the sun and moon. Of all things, he was someone wanted and claimed.

*

After everything was set and done. He laided in bed with his dwarf. Black raven hair curled around his finger. Hands all over his body. He could not move with out his dwarf tightening his grip.

Ahh yes, he could get used to this. Thorin was his.

 

"MINE."

 

Bilbo curled deeper into his dwarf.

 

"MINE!"

 

The hobbit was his.

 

All his.

 

And he will never let go.

 

MINE......


	2. MY TREASURE, MINE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine!!!!!!!!!!!!

MY TREASURE, MINE

 

Does he not realize he is completely mine.

No one can touch him.

Feel his soft skin.

Porcelain.

Soft.

MINE!

His body lays in my arms. I will never let go. My arms are made of steel and rock. Nothing will come between us.

He is all mine.

I have claimed my treasure.

Claimed his skin.

Marked him.

My bead.

My teeth.

My hands.

His skin is perfection.

More so now.

He bears my claim for all to see.

MINE!


	3. MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's mine. Just mine. All mine.

MINE 

 

The marks he bears are mine.

MINE.

I don't need heirs.

He grabs his treasure, takings him in his arms. 

No one is allowed to touch him.

MINE!

Look at him.

He tries not to claim his hobbit in front of everyone but it's so hard.

So soft.

His smell.

Honey and lavender.

Completely HIS!

ALL MINE!

He loves when Bilbo squirms with just one look or touch.

***

He doesn't understand.

How can he protect his hobbit if he does not listen to him.

No.

Stay.

I can handle some Trolls.

TROLLS.

NOT BLOODY LIKELY.

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.” said one of the trolls.

They hide behind the trees.

He will KILL them if they so much as touch on hair on HIS treasure.

“Never a blinking bit of manflesh have we had for long enough.”

“What the hell Williams was thinking of to bring us in these parts, beats me, and then drink running short, what's more.” 

The troll said hitting Williams elbow, who was taking a pull at his jug. William choked. 

“Shut your mouth.”

“You can't expect folks to stop here just to be to be ate by you and bert. How much more do you want? Can't be saying ‘thank you Bill’ for a nice bit of fat mutton being like this is.” 

He took a big bite of a sheep's like he was boasting. 

Thorin felt sick with there talk of eating men. 

Bilbo had found some belladonna and wanted to put some in the trolls pot. 

He tried to stop his treasure but he kept getting hit on the head or his braid was pulled.

Treasure.

How can he protect him.

He needs to stay in his arms.

“Blimey what is this, what are you?” 

Said one of the trolls as he examined Bilbo. 

He almost charged but Dwalin held him down.

“I'm a Fairy-hobbit! I live in this forest, and help those in my land.”

“A what, he looks more like a overgrown squirrel. Are there anymore of you out where you shouldn't be?” 

His treasure needed him.

He doesn't need a guard.

Dwalin will die for this.

“No, but I smelled what you've been cooking and I've brought you this plant, it will help you make the mutton taste like men-flesh. I'm from the forest and help all who live here.”

The trolls looked at the plant and shrugged their shoulders. William put the plant into the pot and stirred.

“Try it, eat some of it, all of you take a few spoonfuls and you will see how the taste has improved.”

Thorin kept struggling against his so called friend.

His treasure was in trouble.

Bilbo kept encouraging them to keep tasting it until they were choking.

“The ferret has poison us.” 

Dwalin finally let him go.

He ran towards his hobbit. Checking for any damage. He saw some bruises. 

He saw red. 

They hurt him. 

They touched him.

“What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed.”

He touched the bruise.

“See. They hurt you!”

“Thorin, you did that.”

Bilbo said with a mocking bow. He walked away from him, throwing his dagger in the air and catching it with a flourish.

Balin grabbed Thorin's shoulder, shaking his head.

“Give him time, my King.”

“Does he not understand. My arms are the only place he will be safe.”

He leaves Balin to follow his treasure.

He's not leaving his treasure alone for a minute.


	4. MINE, He's MINE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hobbit.
> 
> Not the elves!
> 
> MINE!!!!!

MINE, he's MINE!

Thorin looked up and saw a warg behind Dori. He threw his dagger thru the wargs eye, its cry echoing across the trees, it fell to the ground. 

My treasure.

Can't he just have a moment alone.

In a flash he pushed Bilbo behind him. 

Making sure nothing came to hurt his One.

They started to run.

They kept running, his heart beat louder than he wanted. He tried to listen for danger. 

Stupid trolls.

Stupid wargs.

Stupid orcs.

Gandalf emerged from the ground. 

And stupid Gandalf.

The rest of the company went into the hole, he stayed until Dwalin was the last in.

Stupid elves.

The hobbit was his.

MINE!

Can't they see the braid.

Or his love marks.

Stupid bloody tree-shaggers.

He didn't like the way his hobbit looked at Rivendell or the bloody elves.

HIS!

He and Gandalf were with Lord Elrond in the Great table. He had elected Bilbo to stay close to Ori and Fili. 

Stupid elf lord wasn't getting anywhere near his hobbit.

MINE!

HIS HOBBIT wanted to go to see the elvish library.

“I'll go with you, I don't trust the elves.”

“Dwarves! They won't do anything to us, but I'm glad you're coming.”

Bilbo smiled at him.

He loved that smile.

Perhaps they can find a quiet corner.

Make his hobbit blush.

Watch it spread all over his body.

Hear his moans.

Fuck him into the ground.

CLAIM HIS TREASURE AMONG THE BOOKS.

MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

×

Bilbo didn't get a chance to visit the library, he hoped Thorin wasn't so possessive.

Well that wasn't true.

He loved it. 

Loved when Thorin held him in his arms.

The pleasure.

He couldn't get enough.

He laid in bed next to Thorin.

HIS King stirred. He could feel it behind him. The hardness that gave him so much pleasure. Made his feel loved and special.

*

Thorin looked at Bilbo, his treasure slept peacefully. 

*

Thorin was angry.

At the elves.

The wizard.

His hobbit.

He crushed the bread he was holding, he wanted to leave Rivendell as soon as they could. They still need the elves to read the map. 

The hobbit was HIS!

He knew he needed to rest, they wouldn't be getting much sleep when they left. 

He sighed and tried not to think of Bilbo.

His.

How he would feel in his arms again.

HIS.

The taste of honey on his lips. 

HIS!!

He shook his head, he laid his arms over his treasure. Trying to sleep, his memories of him had intensified, he wanted him more than ever.

MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. MINE! ONLY I CAN TOUCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My precious.

MINE, ONLY I CAN TOUCH

 

Bilbo opened his eyes and hoped Thorin was not dead. 

They had fallen together, he searched for him, 

He could not lose his dwarf.

He found him.

Unconscious. 

HIS DWARF.

Bilbo touched Thorin's body looking for any wounds, he was still breathing. 

He couldn't lose him.

He didn't want to be alone again.

He felt a ring.

Without a thought he pick it up and put it in his pocket.

There was singing.

He didn't like this.

He shook Thorin but he did not wake. 

He moved to touch his head, he felt blood. He began to panic, he couldn't die. 

Not now, not here. 

They were supposed to get his home back.

Be the great King, he should have always been. 

He couldn't lose him. 

He loved him so much.

Bilbo heard a grunt, Thorin moved his head. He had not realized he'd been crying. he threw himself at his dwarf, shaking with relief. 

He had not lost him. 

He held him in his arms, rubbing his hands on his back.

“I felt blood. I thought i lost you.”

“Bilbo, you will never lost me ghivashel.”

Thorin moved his hand to touch his cheek, he put his forehead against HIS TREASURE.

Bilbo held onto him.

His smell, musky with cheap pipe weed. 

MINE.

His forehead was warm, his nose bumped HIS nose. 

HIS TREASURE moved closer to him.

Mine

All mine!!!

Their lips lightly touched. 

A light kiss, his lips felt chapped. 

Thorin wanted more.

No.

He needed more. 

MINE.

He had been too long without him. 

Bilbo jumped into his lap, straddling him. He kissed him with vigor, starved.

Thorin groaned when he started to move his hips against his. Soft fast hands moved to his pants, trying to take his belt off. He had mastered it when they had little time on the way. 

His treasure found what he had been looking for, he took it with both hands, rubbing his thumb against the head. 

Thorin heard a noise.

He had to stop Bilbo.

He gave him one last kiss.

They went towards the noise, Thorin held his hand. 

The creature was killing an orc, or eating it.

Thorin stepped on something, the noise ecode thru the darkness. 

They could not see it anymore, he looked all around. 

Thorin held Orcrist in front them. 

“Bless us and splash us, my precioussss! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel, my precious, gollum!”

Thorin thrusting his sword in front of him. 

“What isss he, my precious?”

Whisper Gollum as he came closer. Looking at them with childlike curiosity.

“I am a fairy hobbit. My husband and i have lost my way but we will be leaving soon.”

“Treasure don't talk to it!”

“What's he got in his handses?”

Gollum looking at the sword, his face turned angry.

“I have my sword and I'm not afraid to use it. So I suggest you stay away because I will kill you.” 

“I will KILL YOU CREATURE!”

“Thorin!”

“TREASURE!”

“Perhaps, yes, it can try. it's here, now and chat with us a bit, my precious. Its likes riddles, perhaps it does, does it. Does it wants to play a game.”

“Very much, we will have a game of riddles just you and me. If I win you let us go.”

“TREASURE! STOP TALKING TO IT!”

“If it loses we eats it whole!”

Of course, he does.

“Fair enough.”

“NO! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TOUCH MY TREASURE!”

“What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?”

WHY DOES NOBODY LISTEN TO ME.

“Mountain!”

They continued on this way, until Gollum grew frustrated with hunger.   
THE CREATURE HAD TO DIE.

Thorin straggling IT. 

MY TREASURE.

MINE.


	6. Mine, he can not take him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog can not take his treasure.

MINE, HE CAN NOT TAKE HIM

Thorin ran, picking up Bilbo as be fell to the ground. They climbed the trees as they were attacked. He helped His TREASURE stay in the tree and watched as the others climbed. Thorin couldn't believe Azog was standing there, the filth was suppose to be dead. He had failed to kill his enemy but not this time.

‘I will finish this once and for all. Avenge my family.’ 

BILBO WAS HIS.

HIS TREASURE. 

MINE. ALL MINE.

Thorin stood above the burning flames of the tree, he charged Azog, sword in his hands he ran towards his enemy. Bilbo had tried to hold onto him but he was too fast.

“Thorin! No!”

Thorin was thrown by Azog’s weapon, he flew in the air and landed on his back. He got up to charge again but was bitten by the white warg. He felt his bones being crushed. His only regret he will never Touch his TREASURE again.

Bilbo looked on as the King was fighting, he felt a great ache, he couldn't die. 

Not after finding him.

Thorin was HIS.

AZOG CAN NOT TAKE HIM AWAY

He will end Azog's life. He had to die, he will keep coming for his family. He should have stopped Thorin before he did ran off to get himself killed. He wasn't going to let his dwarf forget this.

The company looked on with horror as Thorin was being used as a toy. Bilbo was the only one with a better hold on the trees, braced himself on the burning branches. 

Bilbo ignored the pain, he hardly felt anything but a burning desire to protect his DWARF. 

HIS.

He rushed off the tree, lifted his sword and charge the orc. With one swing he had killed it.

“You cannot have him!”

MINE!!!

Bilbo threw his daggers at the other orcs, sticking them bullseye. He picked up Thorin's sword, dodging and blocking the wargs attempts. It was starting to get too heavy for him but he saw an opening and killed the white warg.

Furious.

THORIN IS HIS.

*

Thorin watched as his nephew and his One were killed in front of him. He was helpless, he could not move. He raged and cried out. 

This was his fault, they were all dead. 

He just wanted to touch his TREASURE on last time.

*

He woke with a grunt of pain. He looked for his love. Fili helped him get up, he could finally move a bit on his own.

*

Bilbo looked at the King, he did not move. He looked dead.

Bilbo cried in Fili's arms.

HIS Dwarf. 

HIS.

DEATH COULD NOT HAVE HIM.


End file.
